Alas y seda
by Nakokun
Summary: Tomco week, día 3. Marco aún conserva el vestido de princesa, y Tom le trae otro, sólo para ver cómo le queda.


**Tomco week, día 3: San Valentín**

Todo empezó cuando Star comentó que Marco había dicho que le gustaría ser reina.

No rey, no, sino reina.

Tom pensó que era algo raro, pero no le prestó... demasiada... atención. Aunque lo dejó pensando por unos días.

Luego, cuando Marco le contó sobre el rescate de Ponyhead, en donde tuvieron que disfrazarse como princesas para poder entrar a Santa Olga, Tom le preguntó si había fotos. Marco no tenía. Star sí. Marco conservaba el vestido, y tenía zapatillas de ballet para combinar. Tom le dijo que eso no combinaba, ni por el color ni por el diseño, y le trajo un par de zapatos sin tacón blancos, porque el taco no le iba ni a Marco ni al vestido. El blanco combinaba mejor que el negro, le dijo, cuando tenía puesto un vestido de esos tonos.

Era una pena, dijo Tom, que no hubiese algo con lo que aprovechar esas zapatillas.

O algo que mostrase más las piernas, dijo riéndose, esquivando el almohadón que le lanzó la princesa Marco.

Y Tom le trajo un vestido nuevo.

Era uno que había dejado una amiga hacía años, que se había ensuciado y luego ella no lo había querido más, porque si se ensuciaba ya era indigno de ella. Era negro, rojo y algo corto, con detalles en dorado, mostrando las piernas. Marco le preguntó si eso era considerado real, y Tom le dijo que había muchos reinos con muchas culturas raras. Y que él lo había guardado por si ella volvía, pero sus reinos habían cortado relaciones y, bueno, estaba ocupando espacio en su armario.

Marco lo miró por un par de segundos antes de ir a por el vestido.

Resultó que no le quedaba bien: la muchacha tenía otro tipo de cuerpo, además de las obvias diferencias, y Marco no pudo ponérselo. Y mostraba demasiado el torso. Tom señaló un rollo de vendas de esos que Marco usaba en algunas prácticas de artes marciales. A Marco le gustó la idea, pero el vestido seguía sin colaborar.

Así que Tom lo hizo modificar.

Marco preguntó cómo le había sacado las medidas, y Tom se apuró en responder que era magia. Star se rió por lo bajo. Bueno, había tenido algo de ayuda, dijo al fin Tom, y esperaba poder ver cómo le quedaba. Si Marco quería, claro, porque esa cosa ocupaba espacio y acumulaba polvo y...

Marco tomó el vestido, lo miró por un largo rato sin decir nada, y no se lo puso esa vez. Parecía dudar de algo, y Tom no presionó el tema, siguiendo el consejo de Star. Marco no parecía molesto, sino... raro. Como si no supiese bien qué hacer con un vestido así.

Y, entonces, sucedió.

.-.

Era el catorce de Febrero, y Marco pensó que sería una fecha adecuada. Se miró al espejo una vez más, y tiró del borde de la pollera. Quizás era demasiado corta, aunque por detrás se alargaba como una especie de... capa de falda. O cola. O como sea que se llamase cuando la falda era más larga atrás que adelante. Giró y se miró desde todos los ángulos, observando que la puerta siguiese cerrada. Aunque Star podría entrar con sus tijeras. Oh, bueno, ella no iba a burarse de él.

Se peinó como mejor pudo y tomó sus tijeras, respirando honodo una vez más antes de abrir el portal.

-¿Tom?- asomó la cabeza, sólo la cabeza, y miró por todos lados. La habitación de Tom olía raro -Tom, ¿estás aquí?

-Maaarcooo...

Marco miró hacia la dirección de la que venía la voz. Una esquina del techo, desde donde tres ojos lo miraban. Ojos que no brillaban de furia, eso era bueno, pero lucían extraños. Y la voz...

-¿Te encuentras bien, Tom?- no había escaleras ni salientes, ¿estaba allí levitando con su magia?

-Es... es la... la Demortad.

-¿La Mewbertad?

-Los demonios... también la passsamosss...

-¿...Quieres que me vaya?

-¡No!- Tom se adelantó, y Marco pudo verlo.

No había grandes cambios, si se sacaban las alas. Como de murciélago, que le salían de los omóplatos, y sus ojos tintados de rosado. Y su expresión, bueno, no parecía peligrosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sssi. Por favor- despacio, empezó a irse hacia atrás de nuevo. Y entonces vio a Marco.

-¿Te gusta?- se dio la vuelta, mostrando cómo le quedaba el vestido -Me faltaban los zapatos, pero me gustaba... mucho como para no usarlo.

-Estásss... hermoso.

-Bueno, ya me viste, deja que te vea yo.

Tom dudo un segundo antes de aletear y aterrizar, con algo de torpeza, cerca del otro muchacho. Respiraba con dificultad. Y no sabía dónde mirar a Marco.

-¿Abrazo?- le extendió los brazos y el demonio fue hacia él, con pasos lentos, envolviéndolo en su abrazo y quedándose allí -Tom, estás más cálido de lo normal. Y tus alas lucen geniales.

El cuerpo del demonio pareció alfojar algo de su tensión.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

-Sssi.

Despacio, fueron hacia uno de los sillones de la habitación, Marco rodeado por los brazos de Tom, y Tom sin mirarlo aún.

-¿Te enamoraste de mi cintura?- le preguntó, en broma.

-Esss muy atractiva... Masss con essste vessstido.

-Eso quería mostrarte. Al fin me lo puse y... y quería agradecerte. Creo que me gusta más que el violeta que usé antes- terminó, titubeando un poco.

Tom pareció gemir, contento, y se movió un poco para arriba. Marco apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza del demonio y comenzó a peinarlo con los dedos.

-Y yo que creía que tu pelo era así de natural.

-La bellezzza requiere trabajooo... Y gel.

Marco se rió, y Tom pareció maullar una risita.

.-.

Un par de horas después, Tom era un demonio alado, con el pelo algo desordenado, muy contento y medio dormido sobre la falda de Marco. Y Marco había pasado sus manos por todo lo que podía de las alas del demonio, y todo lo Tom que estaba a su alcance. Era como un almohadón vivo y cálido que, a veces, parecía ronronear.

-Bonitasss piernasss- dijo Tom, pasando la mano por una de las rodillas de Marco -Te dije queee te iba a queeedar biennn.


End file.
